Weekly Word Count
by xMadameMouse
Summary: As the title suggests, this will be weekly updated with a new chapter, each one involving a different word count, prompts, characters, and story lines. Most of them will be pretty pointless, but they could be slightly entertaining to some people :) Read and review and I'll love you forever ;p


**A/N: **This is the first in a series of random word count prompts that I will be writing for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's challenge, 'Word Count Game Challenge', which can be found here: topic/44309/95421473/1/Word-Count-Game-Challenge

My word count fell between 525 and 575, and my story contained 546. I included prompts 1, 7, and 9 in this chapter.

As for the story itself, it really had no point whatsoever, and was honestly really difficult to write X3 It contains Cho and Cedric as the main characters, and since I really dislike Cho as a character, I wrote from Cedric's point of view. Again, it was just a pointless drabble-type-thing, that is probably not written very well, but at least I tried :)

Hope you enjoy, and I will love you forever if you leave a review ;D

* * *

Cedric slowly sipped at his butterbeer, enjoying the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron after being out in the freezing cold for so long. Despite the fact it was packed full of students, he had still managed to secure a seat for his new girlfriend, Cho. Sure, he had to glare at a few of the other students to do so, but hey, he was a Triwizard champion, so he could get away with that stuff.

Taking another sip, Cedric jumped a little in a surprise as a hand rested itself on his shoulder, "Yellow is definitely your color." The voice said, humor evident in their words as they tugged lightly on his Hufflepuff scarf.

Cedric chuckled, turning to smile up at Cho. "Hey." He greeted, standing to pull her chair out for her. "Are you still cold? You can have my scarf until you warm up, I'm feeling a little overheated as it is." He offered, unwinding it from his neck as he handed it to her.

She smiled happily, "Thank you." She answered, wrapping it around her own neck as she sniffed at it quietly. "It smells just like you." She giggled, grinning up at him as he handed her the butterbeer he had ordered. As she wrapped her hands around the mug to help warm them, Cedric's mind began to wander to the third task.

They still had no clue what it was going to be, and for some reason he had this strange sense of dread whenever he thought about it. What could possibly go wrong, though? If anything, it's Potter who should be worried, not him. He was a seventh year, and probably one of the most talented wizards in Hogwarts, not that he's boasting or anything.

Cho seemed to sense that something was amiss, because she looked at him questioningly, "Cedric, is something wrong?" she asked, searching his face carefully. "If you're worried about the tournament, you can always talk to me about it." She added with a smile.

Cedric shook his, giving her a reassuring grin, "Don't worry about it; there's no way anything will go wrong. I'm Cedric Diggory, remember?" He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind just wouldn't leave him alone. He looked up as Harry Potter made his way in with his two friends, the ginger and the smart chick, and began looking around for a table.

He couldn't help but notice him glance at their table, more specifically Cho, before quickly glancing away, a look of disappointment flashing across his face. Cedric raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information, sipping quietly on his butterbeer as he wondered how long Harry has had his sights set on Cho.

Smirking to himself, he decided to have a bit of fun at Potters expense, and slowly set down his drink. Waiting until the other boys eyes found their table once again, Cedric smoothly lifted Cho's chin and gave her a sweet little kiss.

She blushed a deep red, giggling as she pulled away and slapped his shoulder playfully. Cedric grinned and chuckled at her reaction, the grin widening when he saw Harry's chagrined expression.


End file.
